


𝓘'𝓶 𝓐 𝓑𝓮𝓰𝓰𝓪𝓻, 𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓡𝓸𝔂𝓪𝓵𝓽𝔂 (𝓦𝓮 𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓜𝓲𝔁)

by amithegamer1



Series: Royalty [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Begging, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: "I'm a beggar, sunshine,""You're royalty,""So?""We don't mix,"ORShe fell in love with a princess, who loved her back. But she made millions of mistakes in the past causing the king...her father to hate her. He forbids his daughter from seeing the "beggar" but did she listen to him?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Royalty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070927
Kudos: 8





	𝓘'𝓶 𝓐 𝓑𝓮𝓰𝓰𝓪𝓻, 𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓡𝓸𝔂𝓪𝓵𝓽𝔂 (𝓦𝓮 𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓜𝓲𝔁)

♦

"Is this the way you treat all your guest,"

"Guards!"

"farewell King Lance," Ava says, with a smirk as Quentin growls, Ava winks at him. With her index and middle finger, she salutes him before falling backward from the balcony.

Ava wasn't born into a royal family, she was born poor. A beggar as King Lance would say, Ava, steals for a living. It's not like she could do anything else. She learned how to steal and fight, and a lot of knightly stuff from Rip Hunter he was a knight himself before he died. He learned all of his techniques from Ra's al Ghul. Al Ghul's is a kingdom you shouldn't play with...well it was. 

Before the Queen, Nyssa Al Ghul married, Queen Smoak. She was a cold-hearted cynic like her father but I guess love could change a person.

Ava wasn't unknown to royalty, she had royal friends but wouldn't take their pity. Her best friend he's somewhat like a bother to her, Prince Heywood the same guy who will marry Princess Tarazi in a month. The two idiots belong together, the whole kingdom knew that.

Nora Drahk, Daughter Of King Drahk, I wouldn't say her father was the nicest man on earth. I wouldn't say he's nice at all. I met Eleanor when I stole from her palace. She promised me that she wouldn't tell her if I promised her I wouldn't say anything when I caught her and Sir Raymond doing something that's not appropriate...we've been friends since.

"Their bloody richest," A voice says, walking into their house, with a few footsteps behind them.

"You're mad because you want your own, right?" Another voice asks as someone chuckled, causing all of them to turn to the sound, they sighed when they saw the blonde.

"Everyone wants their own, Ast," Ava says, with a smirk, Astra shakes her head, John sighs.

"You scared you the bloody hell out of me," John says, Astra rolls her eyes.

"I don't believe hell could get out of you," Astra says, a girl crashes Ava with a hug, causing the blonde to nearly fall.

"Aunt Ava!" The girl, Lita, says, Ava smiles.

"Hey, Munchkin," Ava says, before looking at her father.

"Micky," Ava says, Mick raised his beer as if he was saying _hey_.

"What are you doing here, Sharpie?" John asks, Ava, shrugged her shoulders.

Ava arched her brow, "I live here don't I?" Ava asks, as Astra scoffed.

"Barely," Astra says, smartly.

Ava holds up, some jewels."I come bearing gifts," Ava says, John grins.

"I'm chuffed," John says, Ava chuckled.

"Looks like royal jewels," Astra says, admiring the jewels.

"It is," Ava says, Mick, frowns before turning to his daughter.

"Lita go to your room," Mick says, Lita tilts her head, before nodding her head and running up the stairs to her room.

When she was fully gone, Mick turned to Ava. "Who's palace?" Mick asks, Ava leans on the wall.

"Lance's," Ava says, calmly, as Astra shook his head.

"One day they will kill you," Astra says, Ava gives her one of her charming grins.

"They wouldn't get the chance," Ava says, John frowns.

"That's dodgy," John says, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe," Ava says, before looking down at her hand, in that moment Ava's heart stopped.

"What?" Mick asks when he noticed the blonde shift.

"I need to go back to the palace," Ava says, running towards the door.

"Wait, why?" Astra asks, stopping Ava.

"Something personal," Ava says, quickly leaving the house.

A man walked out of the kitchen shaking his head, Gary, "This woman is going to get herself killed I tell ya," Gary says, John chuckles.

♦

_Ava sits, patiently watching Rip pace back and forwards before he shakes his head and walks towards her. "Here," Rip says, handing her a ring._

_"A ring?" Ava asks, confused._

_"Yes," Rip says, noticing how Ava didn't look as happy as she was._

_"My last lesson is a ring?" Ava asks, Rip sighs.  
_

_"No, this is not a lesson," Rip says, Ava frowns, looking back at the ring._

_"Whose ring is this?" Ava asks, Rip sighs._

_"it's mine and I want you to keep it," Rip says, Ava, frowns.  
_

_"Why?" Ava asks._

_"I'm going to talk to the Queen's," Rip admits, Ava's eyes widen._

_"Are you serious?!" Ava asks, standing up._

_"Deadly," Rip says, Ava shakes her head._

_"Robert hates you! You told me this," Ava says, Rip slowly nodded his head._

_"I know but maybe he will have a change in heart," Rip says, Ava scoffs._

_"King Robert? Being soft towards you," Ava says, Rip sighs._

_"I know that sounds crazy," Rip says, Ava chuckles._

_"It does," Ava says, Rip shakes his head, he loved and hated Ava's jaunty and impudent manner, and if he dies he going to miss it._

_"But I have to try," Rip says, before grabbing Ava's hand, he closes her hand letting the ring sit on her palm._

_"I want you to keep this because I might not come back," Rip says, softly._

♦

Ava couldn't lose that ring, it was Rip's. When her parents died leaving her with nothing, Rip took her in. And that ring is the only thing she has of him.

For a royal kingdom, they have poor security. 

The blonde easily got inside of the palace, quickly goes to the tower she believes she lost her ring at. She looks around, before seeing something glistening from the counter of the room. Ava bent down, picking up the item. "Yes!" Ava says, softly putting the ring back on her ring finger.

Before hearing someone open the door, Ava's eyes slightly widen. Ava hides in the shadow, letting the person walk more into the tower, before leaping out of the dark counter, and pinning the person on the wall, and covering their mouth. Ava smirks, seeing what the person or woman was wearing. "Hello, Princess," Ava says, stepping away from the blonde.

The blonde studies the woman, "Ava Sharpe," She says, Ava frowns.

"Your my father most wanted," the blonde quickly says, Ava nodded her head with a charming smile.

"I feel honored to be most wanted," Ava says, the woman crossed her arms.

"Give me one reason why I should not call me father?" She asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have a reason why you shouldn't call him," Ava says, the blonde raised a brow.

"Do you really want me to call him?" She asks.

"No, but you can on your free will," Ava says, she stares at Ava before shaking her head.

"I will not call my father if you answer this question," She says, Ava nodded her head.

"Hit me," Ava says, the blonde tilts her head.

"Why do you choose my palace?" Sara asks, Ava grins.

"Because I want to taunt your father, sunshine," Ava says, opening the door and quickly runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Sara's POV


End file.
